1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a computer program product, and a preview image displaying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-function product, which is a so-called multi-function peripheral (MFP), has recently become widely used. An MFP includes a scanning unit that scans an image of an original, a copying unit that prints out an image read by the scanning unit, a printing unit or a facsimile unit that prints out image data that has been input externally, or provided with functions of the foregoing units.
With such an MFP, a user can enter settings for various functions. These functions include: settings relating to conditions of an original, such as a type or density thereof; settings relating to various imaging processes, such as an enlargement/reduction ratio, one-sided or double-sided printing, or margin sizes; and settings relating to finishing processes, such as stamping, stapling, or punching.
However, even if the user specifies settings for these finishing functions, known MFPs do not allow the user to check how a resultant printout will be until the resultant printout is actually output. For example, if the user attempts to punch holes on the printout, the holes may end up being punched on an output image. However, because the user cannot check such an end result before executing the actual printing, the operation may result in a misprint, and the paper may be wasted.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-67347 discloses an image processing apparatus developed in an attempt to solve this problem. The image processing apparatus displays a preview image of end results of various functions (such as a printing paper size, a printed side(s) thereof, punching, or stapling) provided using a pre-scanned image of an original before executing actual printing. This preview feature allows the user to check how the output result will be, and to change the settings if necessary.
The applicant of the present application has developed an intuitive and convenient user interface in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-003568. This interface enables the user to touch a specific area of the preview image of an original to cause a menu related to that area to be displayed, and to select functions related thereto (such as a printing paper, a printed side(s), punching, stapling, output color, output density, enlargement/reduction ratio, printing multiple pages per sheet, and sorting/stacking), and the selected settings are immediately reflected onto the preview image.
The preview image is especially useful for “multiple-pages-per-sheet printing” among these functions whose settings are reflected onto the preview image. The “multiple-pages-per-sheet printing” is a function that enables a plurality of pages to be printed on a single sheet. Therefore, the user can check how the pages will be allocated within a sheet on the preview image.
However, the preview images according to the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-67347 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-003568 permit allocation of the pages only in one direction. Because the pages can be allocated only in one direction, it could be a problem if the pages that are to be printed on a single sheet need to be allocated in different directions. Examples of this situation include when vertically written originals and horizontally written originals are mixed or originals are not the same size.